Pikmin: Colonies/Gameplay/Pikmin
Project by Nobody edits this without my permission. Pikmin are multicoloured, helpful creatures discovered by Captain Olimar. Standard Pikmin There are six colours of common-or-garden Pikmin in Pikmin: Colonies: Red Pikmin These Pikmin have the third strongest attack power, the fourth fastest movement speed, and are resistant to fire. Yellow Pikmin These Pikmin have the weakest attack power, the third fastest movement speed, fly higher when thrown, and are resistant to electricity. Blue Pikmin These Pikmin have the fifth strongest attack power, the second fastest movement speed, and are resistant to water. Purple Pikmin These Pikmin have the second strongest attack power, the slowest movement speed, can carry bomb-rocks, and for the first time are resistant to explosions. White Pikmin These Pikmin have the fourth strongest attack power, the fastest movement speed, and are resistant to poison. Green Pikmin These new Pikmin have the strongest attack power, the fifth fastest movement speed, and are resistant to acid. Bulbmin Bulbmin have been given a major redesign for Pikmin: Colonies. There are now eight types (the same colours as normal Pikmin, plus two) and they can travel anywhere (like normal Pikmin). Their stats are also different - different types are resistant to different things, and their attacks are stronger than normal Pikmin. Obtaining Bulbmin Bulbmin leaders tend to roam anywhere they like. Sometimes above ground, sometimes below ground, always with followers. The followers are far more numerous than in Pikmin 2, however - a typical Bulbmin leader will have around thirty, of any and all colours, and some have up to one hundred. Luckily (especially with the 100-follower ones), multiple players can work together to take down Bulbmin leaders. It usually takes two normal Pikmin to overwhelm a Bulbmin follower - three if you want to be sure. But try to just stun the followers (reasoning explained below). Don't forget that the leaders are actually Bulbmin too, and have resistances and attacks. When a leader goes down, its remaining Bulbmin search for new guidance, and will drift to players who helped kill the leader, following the percentages of damage dealt. For example, let's say you do half damage to a leader, and you and your friend co-operate and deal the rest of the damage equally between you, and 12 Bulbmin remain when the dust settles. You, having done 75% of the damage, get 9 (75%) Bulbmin, and your friend gets the other 3. (This makes it a good idea to help other players out - deal enough damage and you'll get at least one Bulbmin - and also creates a risk-reward system: less help = more risk = more reward for you.) Note: If your share of the Bulbmin push you over the number of Pikmin you can have in the field, any excess will return to the Onions. Red Bulbmin These Bulbmin have the fifth strongest attack power, the fifth fastest movement speed, and are resistant to fire. Yellow Bulbmin These Bulbmin have the weakest attack power, the fourth fastest movement speed, and are resistant to electricity. Blue Bulbmin These Bulbmin have the second weakest attack power, the third fastest movement speed, and are resistant to water. Purple Bulbmin These Bulbmin have the fourth strongest attack power, the second slowest movement speed, and are resistant to explosions. White Bulbmin These Bulbmin have the sixth strongest attack power, the second fastest movement speed, and are resistant to poison. Green Bulbmin These Bulbmin have the third strongest attack power, the sixth fastest movement speed, and are resistant to acid. (Heard this before?) Orange Bulbmin A reference to the Orange Bulborb, these guys have the second strongest attack, but the slowest movement speed. Oh, and they're not resistant to anything. Rainbow Bulbmin The rarest type, and for good reason - they have the strongest attack and the fastest speed, and are resistant to the lot. Use with care!